


Кость для голодной собаки

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hogwarts, Innocent Newt Scamander, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, maybe it will be happy end in the future but not today lol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Написано на заявку феста "Девственник!Ньют и его первый раз с профессором Дамблдором"





	Кость для голодной собаки

Ньют поднял руку — тяжёлую как никогда — и постучался в дверь покоев Альбуса. Он боролся с желанием сбежать, одновременно понимая: не успеет. Пусть будет что будет.

Дверь открылась, и Альбус уставился на него с выражением крайнего удивления на лице. Он был в домашнем, и Ньют пялился на небрежно запахнутый халат, блуждая взглядом по узорам вместо того, чтобы поднять глаза.

— Ньют?

— Здравствуйте.

Спустя секунду заминки Альбус опустил ладонь с ручки двери, и Ньют воспринял это как приглашение. Он несмело шагнул внутрь, осмотрелся. Судя по всему, он находился в кабинете: в углу у маленького узкого окошка стоял рабочий стол, заваленный пергаментными свитками, рядом — большой книжный шкаф, наверняка с книгами самого Альбуса, а не библиотечными. В камине трещало пламя, и Ньюту в его мантии поверх тёплой пижамы тут же стало жарко. 

Рядом со столом была ещё одна дверь, которая наверняка вела в спальню. Наконец Ньют видел воочию этот Рубикон, который ему так хотелось перейти.

Вдруг рука легла на плечо. 

— Ньют. Объясни, пожалуйста, почему ты пришёл ко мне.

Первое удивление ушло, и Альбус стал сумрачен. Он догадывался. Он уже полгода как догадывался, что Ньют не только ради сдачи ЖАБА брал дополнительные уроки трансфигурации.

— Мне соврать или честно? — спросил Ньют, дёргая застёжку своей мантии. Цепочка была холодная, наверное, она единственная была холодной в напряжённой, душной атмосфере этой маленькой комнаты. И минуты не прошло, а Ньют весь взмок.

— Не надо играть со мной. — Альбус, похоже, рассердился. Он начал мерить кабинет широкими шагами. — Я тебе не старшекурсник и в конце концов могу лишить твой факультет пары десятков баллов.

— За что?

— Почему ты пришёл, Ньют?

Значит, нужен честный ответ.

Ньют переступил на месте. Сердце бухало где-то в горле, отдаваясь ударами в голове, мешая думать. Ньют снова дёрнул застёжку мантии — и расстегнул её. Мантия упала на пол. Пришла очередь пуговиц на пижамной куртке. Перед Ньютом, который смотрел в пол, были ноги Альбуса — тот стоял, повернувшись лицом, но молчал. Вскоре куртка тоже оказалась на полу, и Ньют, помедлив, быстро разулся и, не давая себе время на размышления, спустил пижамные штаны, переступил через них. Сжав дрожащие пальцы в кулаки, он расправил плечи. 

— Мерлин… Что же ты делаешь.

Голос Альбуса был хриплым. Ньют поднял взгляд.

— Прогоните меня.

Ответа не последовало. Ньют повторил, уже громче:

— Прогоните меня.

Из жара его бросило в холод, но он силой воли удерживался от дрожи. Все члены сковало ужасом: он предлагает себя — и кому?! Своему профессору, даже не зная наверняка, что тот… Что его чувства…

Тут Альбус шагнул к нему, положил руки на плечи и заглянул в лицо. Ньют испуганно, прерывисто выдохнул через рот — кажется, он до того и не дышал вовсе. Язык ощущался чем-то чужеродным, а собственный член, полувставший, выдавал желания Ньюта явственнее, чем всё остальное. Ньюту было страшно, но он хотел Альбуса до дрожи в коленях, хотел развязать пояс и снять с него этот халат, домашние брюки и, опустившись на пол между ног, взять в рот…

Ньют невольно дёрнулся, подался бёдрами вперёд, и был пойман в этом движении — и вовлечён в поцелуй.

Слишком ошарашенный, чтобы ответить, Ньют вцепился в халат мёртвой хваткой. Альбус целовал нежно, медленно, почти целомудренно, его ладонь легла на взмокший затылок Ньюта — и тогда наконец Ньют смог поцеловать в ответ, неумело, но постепенно смелея. Он рискнул привлечь язык и получил отклик. 

Мокрые звуки поцелуя возбуждали. Ладони Альбуса опустились на талию, он придвинулся ближе, и уже полностью вставший член Ньюта задел бедро. Прикосновение отозвалось острым удовольствием, и Ньют торопливо отстранился. С головки разве что не капало смазкой, но всё близилось к тому.

— До меня ты ни с кем? — спросил Альбус задумчиво. Ньют покачал головой, окончательно потеряв дар речи от обрушившихся на него новых впечатлений.

Вдруг Альбус порывисто обнял, положив подбородок на плечо. Его борода кололась, ощущалась неприятно на обнажённой коже, но Ньют не смел шелохнуться. Казалось, происходит что-то важное, что-то значимое, и в этом затянувшемся объятии был смысл, который Ньют пока не мог уловить.

— Пойдём, — услышал он наконец и, не чувствуя ног, поплёлся следом. Остановился у двери спальни — и перешагнул порог. 

Он не заметил ничего, кроме кровати, на которую опустился, подчинившись движению чужих рук. Сидя на краю, он смотрел заворожённо на Альбуса — тот снял с себя халат, мгновенно отлетевший к шкафу, продолжил раздеваться. Ньют посмотрел на бёдра, на член, высвобожденный из белья — и сглотнул слюну. Возбуждение Альбуса тоже было очевидным.

— Как ты хочешь? — тихо спросил тот, гладя по волосам. Ньют был слишком счастлив, чтобы заметить: Альбус не улыбался. 

— Я хочу… — начал Ньют хрипло, но стушевался и вместо окончания склонился, обхватывая губами головку. Сверху донёсся стон. Ньют, воодушевившись, сжал пальцами бёдра и насадился ртом на член, пытаясь брать глубже. До того он тренировался на своих пальцах, но сейчас даже близко не было похоже. Ньют слизывал выступающую на головке смазку, сползая ладонями на ягодицы Альбуса. 

Было не так легко, как представлялось: Ньют давился, утирал порой стекающую слюну, но упорно сосал, пока Альбус не отстранил его за плечи. Он сел рядом, и Ньют потянулся поцеловать, пытаясь увлечь на постель. Альбус остановил его.

— Ты точно хочешь пойти дальше? — спросил он тревожно. — Обожди, не отвечай сразу.

Зачем он тянет? Но Ньют послушно подождал, придержав уже готовый ответ. Секунды казались вечностью.

— Хочу, — наконец выпалил он. — Очень, — добавил, не уверенный, достаточно ли убедительным прозвучал его ответ. 

Альбус посмотрел задумчиво, коснулся губами шеи, но не стал продолжать ласку. Ньют потянулся навстречу, подставляясь — и мысленно сам себя сравнил с кошкой по весне. Ему стало очень неловко, он встрепенулся, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Тише, тише.

Руки сомкнулись кольцом вокруг плеч, потянули. Ньют лёг, Альбус рядом, продолжая успокаивающе гладить по плечам.

— Как ты понял про меня? — спросил он серьёзно.

— Больше предполагал… надеялся.

Ладонь с плеч перешла на талию, оказалась на ягодицах, и Ньют вздохнул прерывисто.

— Я так и думал. 

Альбус прижал к себе; Ньют больше не мог видеть его лица и закрыл глаза. Прикосновения ушли вместе с объятием, но потом вернулись, и вдруг скользкие пальцы тронули меж ягодиц. Ньют дёрнулся от неожиданности.

— Всё хорошо? 

Встревоженные глаза оказались совсем близко. Ньют кивнул.

— Хочешь лицом к лицу?

Пожалуй, Ньют и сам не мог бы сказать, чего он хочет. Это, кажется, легко по нему читалось, потому что Альбус хмыкнул и помог лечь на спину. Ньют с готовностью раздвинул ноги, опёрся на локти, чтобы видеть, но Альбус не позволил смотреть — лёг сверху, целуя, одновременно проникая пальцами внутрь. Сразу двумя, кажется, и как же это было хорошо… Ньют выгнулся, подался навстречу и простонал Альбусу в рот. Его хватка на талии стала почти болезненной, а член влажно мазнул по бедру Ньюта. Альбус тихо охнул, вынул пальцы — ему тоже уже не терпелось. Ньют приподнял бёдра.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он свистящим шёпотом. — Пожалуйста, Альбус.

Тот дёрнулся на собственное имя — и впервые улыбнулся. Ньют осознал, что ему весь вечер не хватало этой улыбки.

— Бьюсь об заклад, большинство учеников считает, что меня зовут «профессор». Я польщён, Ньют, но это обращение — только для сегодня.

— Да, — быстро согласился Ньют, нетерпеливо ёрзая на кровати — и наконец был вознаграждён. Головка члена, уже смазанного, тронула вход. Ньют попытался расслабиться, принять в себя — и с ужасом понял, что сейчас кончит. Слишком быстро! Член запульсировал, готовясь выстрелить спермой, и Ньют задышал коротко, часто.

Ладонь Альбуса тут же оказалась на мошонке, оттянула вниз. Ньют выдохнул с облегчением — кажется, помогло. 

— Ничего страшного, это бывает. — Альбус снова дразняще тронул головкой члена вход. — Мне очень приятно, что ты настолько меня хочешь. Я тоже тебя хочу, Ньют.

Ньют был совершенно выбит из колеи этими словами и, взбудораженный, почти не ощутил болезненности проникновения. Очнулся, уже когда член растягивал его изнутри. Хотелось и соскользнуть с него и одновременно насадиться с размаху; Ньют опьянённый новыми впечатлениями, почувствовал: ему нужна пауза. К счастью, Альбус тоже это понял.

— Я рад, что ты здесь сегодня, — сказал он в ухо. Дыхание обдавало теплом ушную раковину, а вибрации голоса усиливали дрожь в теле. — Ты, Ньют — лучшее, что со мной случалось за много лет. И ты очень красив.

Ньют недоверчиво сморщил нос, но Альбус, кажется, был искренен. Тут член наполовину выскользнул из тела и снова вошёл первым сильным толчком. Чувствительным, но боль несла с собой и острое удовольствие.

Рука Альбуса легла под затылок, поворошив волосы, и Ньют обнял в ответ. Толчки становились быстрее, ритмичнее, Ньют негромко постанывал, то сжимая коленями тело Альбуса, то снова бесстыдно разводя их. Запрокинув голову, он подставил горло под поцелуи и невидяще уставился на низкий потолок и верхний край окна. Чернильная темнота пробивалась сквозь них, встречаясь со светом в спальне.

Толчки стали чаще, ощущения — сладостнее, и Ньют зажмурился, кончая с длинным стоном себе на живот. Альбус тут же отстранился, чуть привстал, обхватывая себя ладонью, и вскоре по животу Ньюта снова разлилось вязкое тепло. 

В комнате стало слышно лишь тяжёлое дыхание на два голоса. Ньют ощущал себя грязным, но ещё не понял, приятно это ему или нет. Он задумчиво коснулся потёков спермы на животе, и тут Альбус склонился, его язык широко прошёлся по коже, слизывая. Не будь Ньют чересчур уставшим, немедленно бы возбудился снова, но теперь он просто смотрел, смущённый и ошеломлённый происходящим. 

Напоследок Альбус облизал головку члена, опустился рядом, и Ньют помог ему высвободить одеяло из-под их тел. Альбус сделал причудливый жест, приглушая свет в спальне. Теперь это был уютный желтоватый полумрак, от которого клонило в сон; Ньют поморгал, борясь с дремотой.

— Только не сожалейте, — сказал Ньют и прибавил: — Пожалуйста.

Улыбка у Альбуса стала какой-то подозрительно грустной, и Ньют подумал: зря он сказал.

— Ты очень добр, что заботишься обо мне. — В голосе прозвучала ирония. — Но это ведь не я к тебе пришёл. Впрочем, нет, не слушай меня. В конце концов, это я поддался. А мог бы утихомирить твой пыл, мы бы сели, выпили чаю.

— Я сок люблю, — брякнул Ньют.

— Или сок, — согласился Альбус, кладя руку на щёку Ньюта. Тот закрыл глаза, совершенно счастливый, и, подчинившись порыву, поцеловал эту ласкающую его ладонь. Обнял под одеялом Альбуса, пытаясь запомнить — как прогибается под пальцами его спина, как рука обнимает в ответ, прижимая. И то, как пахнет Альбус после секса.

Ньют запоминал это на всякий случай, уже наученный горьким опытом: если ему перепадают такие моменты удачи, то они будут до обидного коротки. Наверное, он не создан для личной жизни. Наверное, он влюбляется не в тех.

Альбус сдвинулся на подушке и поцеловал — и что-то было в этом поцелуе… будто он ставил точку. Ньют настороженно замер и вцепился в плечо Альбуса, встретился с взглядом пронзительно-голубых глаз. Взгляд был неприятно понимающим.

— Завтра воскресенье, — просительно произнёс Ньют. — Я останусь?

— Не стоит.

Ньют оторопел.

— Всего на ночь.

Альбус даже не выглядел колеблющимся. Его ответ был категоричен:

— Нет. Извини, Ньют. Я готов допустить, что мы ещё встретимся вне стен Хогвартса, и я даже не буду избегать этой встречи, но пока — нет. 

Он сел, оперевшись спиной на спинку кровати.

— Прости меня, — повторил он. — То, что между нами случилось — это проявление моей слабости. Ты не виноват в том, что я слаб. Будь я сильнее, тебе бы не было сейчас так больно.

Ньют судорожно сжал одеяло, сглотнул.

— Я не жалею, — сказал он упрямо. — Я не жалею. 

Альбус ничего не ответил на это. Он вдруг привстал, сбросил с себя одеяло и — такой красивый в неярком магическом свете — поцеловал в висок. 

— Я дам тебе небольшую защиту, чтобы ты не наткнулся на смотрителя, пока идёшь к своей гостиной. 

Ньют кивнул, едва слушая. Хотел было свесить ноги на пол, но Альбус удержал — схватил вдруг за плечи, и Ньют упал спиной на кровать, уставился на лицо сверху, ничего не понимая.

— Я думаю, — сказал Альбус, ложась и примериваясь к члену Ньюта, — у нас есть ещё немного времени, если ты хочешь. Как считаешь?..

Ньют видел его лицо, и в нём совершенно точно была плохо скрытая надежда. Альбус не мог отпустить, он оттягивал этот момент до последнего, и Ньюту впервые почудилось, что он, наверное, так же сильно изголодался по любви. Это было ничем не подкреплённое впечатление, но оно осело внутри весомо.

Ньют вдруг успокоился. Понял: они наверняка ещё встретятся после Хогвартса.

— Хорошо, — ответил он взволнованно, и Альбус, словно того и ждал, опустился между его ног, сжав пальцами бёдра.


End file.
